The Sun Does not Last
by mezmorize
Summary: Yuffie has been on some loose threads in life. All alone. Until one day she is reunited with her old friend vincent Valentine. Vincent and Yuffie end up being lovers. What will happen to these two.


Disclaimer:Final fantasy 7 and all of its contents do not belong to me

Claimer: this story is my own

--

** The Sun Does not Last**

**Prologue**

It was a snowy night. Me and Vincent were in love. I felt like nothing could take this feeling away from me, but my hopes were too high for it was taken from me.

BANG

Vincent had been shot by an assassin that was after him. I didn't know what to do. Once again I would have been lonely.

"Vincent! Please no," I yelled, crying. "You can't die I-I LOVE YOU too much, you just can't!"

"Yu-ffie I love you too, but this was to h-happen." "NO, don't say that!" I denied.

"Yuffie listen to m-me..you have to understand you'll be all right,"

Vincent started to close his eyes.

"NO, Vincent please!" I sobbed. "I love you"

The man that I loved had died right before me. But though Vincent said I would be, I wasn't all right. This story isn't like a fairy tale. This story has no happy ending. Vincent and I never got married. Now I, Yuffie Kisaragi want to tell you this tale. A tale of an everlasting love.

Maybe my existence has been the reason for this whole mess. Yes I, Yuffie Kisaragi, may be a ninja. I may have great strength, great friends, but if you look at it I'm just another girl. I'm just another girl who maybe wants to make a difference in life. Who maybe wants to make a difference to something or someone. I've gone through hell just to be alive right now but really, was it all worth it. And now I stand here all alone. Waiting for someone to just save me from this.

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Edge, December, 24th 11:57 p.m. – I roam Edge lonely. Working to make a living in this world. Driven here by my sadness and sorrow. …

Bump

"Hey lady, watch it will you!" a man yelled at me as I walked down the street. A snowy night on Christmas Eve and I still got yelled at. But as I was walking I saw something that caught my eye. It couldn't have been, but I had to go see. What I saw was a worn out red cloth sticking out of an alleyway. To what it appeared in my eyes was a friend of mine. His name was Vincent Valentine. He was the only person I knew that understood how I felt.

As I ran towards it I slipped on ice and I went sliding towards the alley. Opening my eyes from the crash to what I thought was Vincent was as I said, a worn out red cloth. As I got up I brushed of the cold white snow, shivering. I turned around and started to walk but I had bumped into what turned out to be a person. I stepped back and to my belief Vincent stood in front of me holding out a hand.

"Yuffie…" he started but was cut off by the hug I gave him

"Vincent, where have you been," I said sobbing

Slowly he wrapped his arms around me, holding tightly. He let go and took me by the hand walking off to a familiar area in Edge. He walked towards a house with the number 6587, a house that I never visited before. And as I got closer I noticed the letters: v a l e n on the front gate. The rest of the word was scratched out but I could make out Vincent's last name. I've been here so many times all alone when Vincent was just right under my nose. We entered his house to find a beautiful living space.

"Vincent…how long have you been living here?" I asked as I took off my coat.

"It's been a while now, since you left I moved here…Tifa and Cloud had talked to a few people and got me a place, but then again they moved away without a word," he explained "Where have you been living Yuffie," he questioned me.

"I have a small apartment suite down the street," I replied walking towards him.

"I see, Yuffie why don't you stay here for now? You seem lonely, you could use some company," he asked me.

"Oh Vincent I couldn't," I told him. "I insist"

So after a little talk I decided I would stay with him.

The next day I woke up to find Vincent hovering over me staring with his deep red eyes.

"Vincent!" I screamed

"Morning," he replied with a light smile.

That had been the first smile I've seen in a long time. That was the first time I've seen Vincent smile. Vincent slowly took something from the night table and set it in front of me.

"Breakfast in bed, Vincent this is too much," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, anything for a friend."

We spent the day outside walking. For once in a long time I was happy. I wanted to tell him. But the time wasn't right.

--

A/N: I know it's a little short but it's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and I will get a chapter 2 which will be much longer.


End file.
